Taming Blondie
by Pyrite
Summary: Naruto wants to experience once what it is like to be with Kankuro. Gaara has a plan to make Naruto part of their nightly routine.


Title: Taming Blondie Author: Pyrite aka Many other names Rating: R/M Disclaimer: Gaara, Kankuro, and Naruto are copyright Masashi Kishimoto-san. I don't own them! I wish I did! -  
Pairings: Gaara/Kankuro/Naruto, Kankuro/Naruto, Kankuro/Gaara.  
Warnings: Drag (hehe), Oral, Yaoi, Lemon.  
Summary: Naruto wants to experience once what it is like to be with Kankuro. Gaara has a plan to make Naruto part of their nightly routine. Author's Note: This friggin plot would not leave me alone until I wrote it. This is purely PWP (Porn without Plot...hehe). If you are wondering about the drag, well you will have to wait to see. I always wondered why there were no pairings like this. I haven't seen any yet. Have you? I haven't seen any Kankuro/Naruto. It's like nonexistent. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Naruto and Gaara were together in the Kazekage's Quarters talking about a lot of different topics when suddenly Naruto asked, "What's it like?"

"What?" Gaara questioned back.

"Being with Kankuro." Naruto answered.

Gaara smiled as he replied, "It's wonderful. He is so good in bed and is such a great partner."

"I would like to know what it is like." Naruto suddenly said.

Gaara's jaw dropped as he looked at the blond-haired Hokage. "What?!"

"I've always wondered what it was like with a guy." The blond replied in a shy manner not like himself.

"But what about Hinata?"

"I love Hinata, but i'm still curious. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course I don't, but we have to convince him." Gaara explained. "Kankuro prefers one type of partner."

"He does?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded, "Yes. He likes submissive partners."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I suggest we go to Temari. She's been advising me since she found out."

xxxx

They found Temari and explained their situation to the blond-haired woman, not phasing her in the least. She only laughed softly and said, "Kankuro's going to be in heaven tonight."

"So what should we do?" Gaara questioned.

"Appeal to Kankuro's kinky side. He won't be able to resist you two dressed up." Temari responded.

"Dressed up in what?" Naruto asked.

"Well, let's find something for you two." She said as she searched through her closet. She found two nurse outfits that looked like they would fit both Gaara and Naruto. "Here we go. You two can be nurses. He will like that."

Naruto's jaw dropped and he finally said, "He likes that?"

Temari laughed at Naruto's response, "Yes." She glanced at the clock then said, "Now, since it is still about four hours before Kankuro gets back from his mission, I will take everything to Gaara's bedroom for you to get dressed in later. Why don't you two get something to eat?"

Naruto drooled, "Excellent idea Temari!"

Gaara shook his head at the blond and led him away from Temari and to someplace to eat. He looked forward to seeing Kankuro later.

xxxx

Kankuro dropped the puppet scrolls from his back onto the floor in the main room of the Kazekage quarters. It had been a tiring day and he was really horny and needed to fuck his brother. He headed towards the bedroom and began to say, "Gaara, I hope you are ready because I am hot and..." He stopped short when he found his brother and his best friend, Naruto, dressed in white nurses outfits. They wore white stockings that came up to their thighs and white high-heeled sandals. They sat on the bed next to each other and Gaara smiled demurely at him. "Oh Kami, have I died and gone to heaven?"

Gaara laughed, "No Aniki. Naruto wanted to explore with us. I didn't think you would mind."

"Mind? Does it look like I mind?" Kankuro asked. He was so stunned that he had to sit on the plush chair opposite the bed. He spread his legs and indicated for the two to come over to him. Gaara got off the bed first and pulled a rather shy Naruto over to Kankuro who was grinning like a cheshire cat. "Sit on my lap, my beautiful nurses." Naruto sat on Kankuro's right leg and Gaara on Kankuro's left. Kankuro grasped their behinds and fondled them gently as he smirked at the two. "So Naruto, tired of Hinata?"

"No," He blushed, "It's not that...it's only...i'm curious."

"Well you chose the right man to be with. I have a few rules before we continue. First, I am always the dominant partner, no matter what. Second, I use dirty words but in an endearing way. Finally, I don't kiss and tell...if you know what I mean."

"Yeah...I know what you mean." Naruto said as he blushed again.

"Do you agree to my rules?" Kankuro questioned.

"Yes." Naruto said as he nodded at the puppet master.

Kankuro smiled at the blond-haired hokage. He heard Gaara cough. "What is it baby?"

"What about leaving his title at the door?"

"Oh yes. You leave your title at the door. No excuses involving your title." He turned to Gaara. "There better?"

"Yes. Much better." Gaara stated.

"Now, I think I would like both of you to take off your clothes. Gaara, you undress Naruto; and Naruto, you undress Gaara." Kankuro announced as he looked at the surprised blonde. "Gaara undress Naruto first."

Gaara slid off Kankuro's leg and pulled Naruto with him. He faced the blond hokage as he fingered the zipper in the back and pulled it down slowly. He then pulled the white dress down Naruto's body, leaving him with an exposed feeling. Kankuro eyed the blonde's almost naked body. The only piece of clothing left was the lacy white panties and the stockings. He pulled the small piece of clothing down slowly, teasing Kankuro as he did so.

Kankuro growled, letting Gaara know that he wanted him to hurry. When Naruto's clothing was in the floor, Kankuro commented, "Alright Naruto, take off Gaara's clothes and then lay yourselves on the bed."

Naruto nodded and unzipped the back of the white dress and slowly pulled the dress down Gaara's body. When the white dress was at Gaara's feet, he hooked his fingers in the white panties and pulled them down his legs. Gaara kicked out of his panties and led Naruto over to the bed. They both climbed onto the silky sheets and laid beside each other on their backs.

The puppet master licked his lips as he eyed the two men. Kankuro stood up and approached the bed. He pulled off his hood and threw it in the floor with the nurses outfits. "Well, well, well...what pretty little sluts I have tonight." He paused as he traced a finger over Naruto's cheek, running it along his neck, across his chest, and down his stomach. Naruto gasped as the finger traced lower. "I hope you don't mind Gaara, but I will take Naruto first."

"I don't mind Aniki. I want to watch." Gaara responded.

Gaara watched as Kankuro placed his hands on Naruto's thighs and pushed them apart to where he could settle between Naruto's body and placed his hands on either side of Naruto's body. Kankuro took Naruto's lips in a searing kiss that made the blonde moan in the kiss. Kankuro's tongue swept in the blonde's mouth and caressed the timid tongue. After a few moments of caressing Naruto's tongue, he pulled back and looked at the blonde's swollen pink lips. Kankuro's hands moved to the back of Naruto's thighs and pulled Naruto's legs tightly against his hips. He smirked at Naruto as he leaned in for another kiss.

Naruto felt Kankuro's possessive lips take his again as his hands moved over his chest and played with the sensitive nipples. The blond gasped in the kiss, allowing Kankuro to thrust his tongue in once again. He pinched the nubs between his fingers as his tongue to advantage of the blond's mouth. It felt so good to have control over the blond-haired man.

Kankuro pulled back and heard Naruto moan softly. "Like that slut?"

Naruto felt the older man tweak his nipples, bringing his voice to a heightened volume, "Yes Kank...Kankuro!"

"Such a pretty little whore..." He paused, "I have to mark you as my own. Mmm...where?"

Gaara interrupted, "The same place you mark me."

Kankuro turned to Gaara, "Good idea. Such a smart slut."

The red-head shot him a smile then continued to watch. Kankuro kissed down the blonde's neck and along his collarbone. It felt good hearing him moan, but Kankuro had a target in mind and he would not be deterred. His hot mouth finally came to its target and sucked the pink nipple in his warm, welcoming mouth. Naruto opened his mouth and a loud moan came out of his mouth. Kankuro felt Naruto's fingers in his hair, grasping at the tendrils of brown strands as he finally bit down on the blonde's nub. Teeth ground over the sensitive nub as the Hokage thrust his hips up towards Kankuro and screeched Kankuro's name until he couldn't anymore. After about a minute of a biting the blonde's sensitive nipple, Kankuro released it and was satisfied with a bluish-purple bruise blossoming over the area.

Naruto panted softly as Kankuro kissed a path over to his other nipple and took it into his hot mouth. He cried out Kankuro's name again, making the older jonin smile inwardly. He pulled back, making the younger cry out in disappointment. "So Naruto, my little slut, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Uh-huh..." The blonde moaned.

"Good..." Kankuro murmured. He pinched the younger man's nipples, making him moan softly as his lips pressed against the blonde's stomach and kissed downwards. Kankuro placed a hand on Naruto's left leg as he moaned. His other hand grasped the blonde's hard member and began to pump the shaft slowly. Naruto cried out loudly as he felt Kankuro pump his member at a slow rhythm.

Kankuro dipped his head down over the blonde's cock and sucked the tip of the cock in his mouth, making the blonde cry out even louder. He noticed his brother pleasuring himself with his hand and promptly smacked the red-head's hand. "Do it again and I will tie you up my pretty slut."

Gaara moaned in disappointment but obeyed his brother as he replied, "Yes Aniki."

Kankuro bent back over Naruto and sucked the tip of Naruto's member in his mouth. The brunette heard Naruto moan as he sucked slowly first, but quickened his pace. The blonde thrust his hips forward to try to urge Kankuro to suck more. "Uhhh...Kankuro!" Kankuro pulled back with a pop and eyed Naruto as he licked the sides of his hard cock. "Ahhh!"

"Are you going to beg me to take you Naruto?" Kankuro asked the blonde as he grasped his cock and started to pump it softly.

Naruto's brain was riddled with pleasure, "Yes..." He hissed as he urged his hips forward.

"Yes what?" Kankuro teased.

Naruto moaned, "Please Kankuro."

Kankuro turned to Gaara, "Give me my lube Gaara."

Gaara nodded then reached over and grabbed a tube off the bedside table and handed it to Kankuro. Kankuro grabbed the tube from Gaara and smirked at him, "You're next my little slut."

Gaara groaned in return. Kankuro opened the lube then rubbed some on his erection. After throwing the tube to the side, he grasped Naruto's legs and leveled the blond with his erection. He didn't bother preparing the blonde, knowing he wouldn't be able to wait for longer. Kankuro eyed Naruto, the blonde's eyes were half-lidded and his breathing was ragged. "Please..." He begged once more.

Kankuro smirked at the blonde as he thrust into the blonde's welcoming body. Naruto cried out in pain as Kankuro's huge erection settled in his body. He kissed the blonde, while waiting for him to get accustomed to the feeling of his huge cock. After a few minutes of kissing and feeling the erection rub up against his prostate, he finally felt pleasure replace the pain. "Ahh...Kankuro...please!" Naruto cried out as he felt the older man begin to thrust harshly against his prostate. "Oh Kami! Fuck! Harder please!"

"Beg me more slut!" Kankuro shouted as he banged into Naruto's virginal body. The tip of his cock hit Naruto's prostate with every thrust.

"Please! Please Kankuro!" Naruto begged while closing his eyes in pleasure.

Kankuro continued to thrust into the blonde's body until he felt the familiar contracting of his body, signalling Naruto's oncoming orgasm. He grabbed Naruto's cock and began to pump the cock until he released, spilling his seed over his stomach and chest. Kankuro thrust one last time before spilling his seed into Naruto's body. He collapsed over the blonde, his body exhausted from pleasuring the blonde.

After a few minutes of resting, he climbed over the blonde to his brother. "It's your turn Gaara." Kankuro lay on his back, his knees bent, which told Gaara that his brother wanted him to ride his cock. Gaara grasped hold of Kankuro's already hard cock and sank onto the tip of it. He bit down on his lip hard as he felt Kankuro thrust up against his prostate harshly.

Gaara grasped Kankuro's knees as he closed his eyes and let the senses overtake him. Kankuro watched as Naruto pleasured himself while watching the two brothers. Kankuro smacked Naruto's hand away from the blonde's hard on. He grasped Naruto's cock and began to pump it as he felt Gaara's body squeeze around his cock. Gaara grasped Kankuro's knees as he cried out his pleasure. "Oh Aniki!" Gaara cried out. Naruto cried out a second later, pleasure filling every part of his body. Kankuro blanked out, but heard the two screams of his two submissive partners.

xxxx

Later when the three woke up, Kankuro caressed the two while they cuddled against him. "So Naruto...what did you think?"

"Mmmm...it was good." Naruto responded as he curled up against the brunette's chest.

"Good enough to become our partner?"

"Uh...sorry but you know Hinata and I plan to get married." Naruto apologized.

Kankuro put on a fake frown then said, "It's your life Naruto, but Gaara and I will be here for you baby."

Naruto blushed as Gaara murmured, "Thank you Kankuro."

"Don't thank me. Thank yourself. You had the idea my sweet slut."

The two submissive partners curled up further against their dominant partner. "You two are perfect."

The End

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story! I will be posting more one-shots soon. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot including Naruto. ^_~ 


End file.
